


Harry, please...don´t touch Planetos!

by Hitsuzen278



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsuzen278/pseuds/Hitsuzen278
Summary: Una serie de One-Shots donde nuestro carismático Harry tendrá relaciones con diferentes mujeres importantes de Westeros.





	1. Victoria Pírrica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una victoria pírrica es aquella que se consigue con muchas pérdidas en el bando aparentemente o tácticamente vencedor, de modo que aun tal victoria puede terminar siendo desfavorable para dicho bando.

Amatistas esféricas suspendían por encima de mi rostro, con un velo plateado cayendo con tanta gracia como el plumaje de un ave fantástica. Su voz, proveniente de aquellos trémulos y finos labios carmesíes como la sangre misma, alcanzando pobremente mi sentido auditivo, percibiéndolo como una antigua llamada entrecortada. Su mejilla roja me enoja, esforzándome por alcanzarla para amamantar su dolor incluso en mi incómoda posición. Las llamas de los candelabros, bailando incansablemente en las paredes del salón, jugando a producir sombras a partir de la gente presente que me mira con asombro y respeto. La luz encandila por completo su cara, generándome una sonrisa pacífica tras poder apreciar el mismo rostro que una vez fallé en salvar, mortificándome en mis sueños, poniéndose al lado de mi cama mientras me cuestionaba la razón de su deceso.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Sabes lo que es una victoria pírrica, Viserys? – le pregunté al niño mientras aguardábamos en el pasillo._

_-Mmh…no. Qué es, Ser Harry? – hice una mueca suave al verlo sacudir la cabeza de manera negativa._

_-Es cuando se gana una pelea, pero pagando un alto precio por ello- expliqué de forma simple, para que su mente de cuatro veranos de edad lo comprenda._

_-Eso no es bueno, verdad? – su inocencia sacudió un recuerdo en mi cabeza, teniendo que recapacitar para no preocuparlo._

_-Si lo que se pierde es muy importante para uno, entonces no. Ahora ve a buscar a tu hermano, de seguro está intentando calmar a tu sobrina- le ordené, viéndolo correr felizmente entre los pasillos, con su pelo plateado revoloteando de aquí para allá._

_Esperé frente a la puerta de la recámara real, analizando los intrincados dibujos de dragones alzándose y arrojando llamas desde sus bocas. Sin pestañear o balancearme a un costado con el peso de la armadura que llevo encima con el simple propósito de cuidar a alguien. Mi cuerpo temblaba de furia contenida, mordía mi lengua para subyugar esa emoción que avasallaba mi psique cuando vi salir al despreciable ser que regía sobre todo Poniente, sonriendo placenteramente al verme con su rostro completamente demacrado y su cabello rubio pálido peinada hacia atrás, actuando como si fuese un dragón de verdad, cuando en realidad es un mero cobarde como su lo fue en su antigua vida._

_Ansioso esperé hasta que su figura desgarbada desapareció seguido de su propia Guardia Real, permitiéndome así que abra con fuerza las puertas de la habitación y corra hasta el cuerpo golpeado de la mujer que supuestamente tenía que cuidar de cualquier mal, excepto del hombre que tenía el tupé de llamarse su esposo. La abracé con cuidado para posteriormente posicionarla correctamente en la cama y limpiar atentamente su cuerpo lacerado y amoratado, aplicando lo necesario de primeros auxilios para curarla._

_-Y mi bebé dragón? – su voz aterciopelada me distrajo de mi labor._

_-Lo mandé a burlarse de Rhaegar por no poder tranquilizar a su hija- respondo, limpiando la comisura de sus suaves labios con un trozo de algodón humedecido._

_-Lo siento…- se disculpó conmigo, deteniéndome nuevamente._

_-Ya he dicho muchas veces que yo soy quien debería pedir disculpar, Lady Rhaella- explico una vez más, repitiendo la bizarra rutina que se ejercía en Desembarco del Rey._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_El calor no me importaba si recibía a cambio la hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba sus delicadas facciones, sin dar oportunidad alguna a las marcas en sus brazos o cuello para aminar su estado de ánimo. El agua volaba de un lado al otro gracias al chapoteo que el hijo menor de la Reina y su nieta generaban en la fuente, haciéndome pensar que si tuviese aún mi magia, podría volverla más fresca o incluso mostrar algunos trucos simples con el cual divertirlos._

_Los gritos iracundos del Rey dragón me hacen fruncir el ceño y apretar con fuerza la espada en mi cintura, pero poco me duró el enojo cuando ella puso su pequeña mano sobre la mía, obligándome a sentarme a su lado y disfrutar den paz de la visión de los infantes jugando._

_Sus piernas, de piel blanca como la porcelana, se hundían lentamente en el líquido transparente, creando ondas y meciendo los capullos florecidos que flotaban allí. El borde de su vestido rojo se humedecía, refrescándola, provocando que me mire con sus enormes ojos violetas, y una sonrisa, lo que interpreté velozmente de forma tácita lo que siempre me pedía cuando veníamos aquí. Me quité las pesadas botas doradas, así como las medias de color bermellón, para que a continuación imite su pose mientras los niños seguían haciendo volar gotas de agua por el aire._

_-Harás que te obligue a descansar siempre? – burlonamente preguntó la peli plateada._

_-No es correcto que un caballero actúe de tal manera frente a su majestad- intenté defenderme, negándome a mirarla y enfocándome en el Príncipe Rhaegar que caminaba junto a su esposa, quien cargaba a un bebé dormido._

_-desde que eres mi Guardia Real nunca has actuado de forma correcta- se mofó en mi cara, provocándome un rubor por la veracidad de sus palabras._

_-Puedo decir en mi defensa que usted no ayuda mucho para que cambie mi actitud, Lady Rhaella- repliqué luego de controlarme._

_-Quieres que actúe como mi hermano, acaso? – me cuestionó, recibiendo de mi parte una mueca de disgusto._

_-Ni siquiera lo piense, miladi. Ya me acostumbré a tratar con una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer- respondí, siendo golpeado en el brazo izquierdo y mojando mi cara con una pataleta que realizó._

_La oí reír alegremente, atrayendo la atención de sus hijos, nietos y nuera, quien al ver mi situación no pudieron contenerse y se unieron a la mujer por la cual estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida. Quité la humedad de mi rostro, enviándole una fingida mirada de enfado, solo para asentir a Viserys y Rhaenys, quienes patalearon con suficiente fuerza como para bañarla y hacerla chillar mientras escapaba a los rayos del sol con el propósito de secarse._

_-Bien hecho, niños! – los felicité, chocando los cinco con ellos, ganándome sus caritas felices._

_-Ser Harry! Por favor, nos podrían contar una historia? – Viserys me preguntó, con su sobrina asintiendo fervientemente a su lado mientras intentaba agarrar a su gato, Baelor._

_-Mmh…les conté sobre el niño que se enfrentó a una enorme serpiente con solo una espada, un sombrero y una fénix? – traté de averiguar, dando tiempo para que los demás adultos puedan acomodarse._

_-Es el mismo niño que peleó contra un gigante para salvar a su amiga? – Rhaenys me interrogó, saltando al regazo de su padre sin importarle su lo mojaba en el trayecto._

_-Así es, su majestad. Bien, como ya les había contado antes, el niño iba a un castillo para aprender magia. Pero durante su segundo verano, un monstruo empezó a volver piedra a los alumnos, asustando a la gente y acusándolo primeramente solo por hablar con las serpientes, algo que estaba visto como malvado ya que muchos magos oscuros habían mostrado ese poder antes- empecé a relatar, recordando aquella otra vida._

_-Eso es algo incomprensible, si ese niño hubiese nacido en Dorne de seguro sería tratado como un dios- la princesa Elia comentó enfadada, lo que me hizo sonreír._

_-A medida que las lunas pasaban, el pequeño iba siendo aislado de todos por temor, teniendo a su lado solo dos amigos, uno con el cabello como el fuego y la otra con la mente de un Gran Maestre. El trío estaba dispuesto a resolver el problema que ni los mismo maestros podían, yendo en una serie de pruebas que incluían una pócima que los transformó en otras personas, excepto a la niña quien tomó la forma de una gato humano, por lo que tuvo que esconderse por horas hasta que el efecto se desvanezca- narré, sacando una serie de risas a todos, agradeciendo mentalmente que Hermione no estuviese aquí._

_-Sé que a mi linda nieta no le molestaría transformarse en Baelor, no es así Rhaenys? – lúdicamente habló mi Reina, siendo respondida con una gran sonrisa de la niña morena._

_-Todo iba bien para el trío, pero un día todo cambió, ya que el dúo de niños recibió la noticia de que amiga había sido convertida en piedra, entristeciéndolos. Fueron a enfrentarse a una araña gigante en un bosque prohibido, en la creencia que era el monstruo culpable de todas las tragedias, solo para descubrir que no lo era, teniendo que escapar de nuevo al resguardo del castillo, donde nuevamente recibieron una noticia que los dejó helados. La hermana menor del niño con cabello fogoso había sido raptada por el monstruo, yendo en consecuencia a visitar el cuerpo de la amiga petrificada en busca de alguna señal, que finalmente se presentó como una hoja que ella tenía apretada como un bollo en su mano. Descubrieron que dicho ser era un basilisco y se movía por las tuberías, saliendo de caza principalmente por el baño de las niñas- conté, siento interrumpido._

_-Ewww…- los dos niños hicieron cara de asco, ahora que lo veo retrospectivamente, estoy de acuerdo con ellos._

_-En fin, cuando fueron en busca del monstruo y la niña perdida, fueron separados por un derrumbe en las tuberías, dejando que nuestro pequeño héroe tuviese que enfrentarse contra una serpiente de ochenta pies de largo y un fantasma que vivía gracias a una libro que tenía la niña raptada. Cuando se cansó de correr para no morir, estuvo a punto de rendirse, pero en ese instante una bola de juego explotó delante suyo, revelando un ave con alas de fuego que sostenía un andrajoso sombrero, del cual sacó una brillante espada que logró atravesar el paladar del basilisco luego de que el fénix lo cegase. En un descuido, fue mordido con el veneno mortal que la serpiente poseía, pero con las lágrimas del ave cayendo sobre su herida, este fue curado milagrosamente, permitiéndole así poder vivir para destruir el libro maldito que tenía el fantasma y salvar a la niña, Sin contar que al pasar una luna, los maestros lograron crear una cura para devolver a la vida a todos aquellos que se habían vuelto piedra- finalicé, viendo como los pequeños empezaban a bostezar a medida que el sol se escondía en el oeste, convirtiendo al cielo en una pintura rojiza._

_-Hay más historias del niño? Peleó contra dragones? O contra muertos? – me sorprendió la emoción que el Príncipe tenía, pero comprendí rápidamente que era por esa profecía que tanto lo perturbaba._

_-Por supuesto que hay más historias, y estas incluyen dragones, muertos, seres del mar…Pero las contaré otro día, ahora creo propicio que lleven a sus pequeñas majestades a descansar, milord- señalé, cosa que acató y cargó a los dos niños, dejándome a solas con la persona que debía cuidar._

_Quité los pies del agua, sacudiéndolos para deshacerme de la humedad para posteriormente ponerme las medias y calzarme las botas. Me puse de pie, acercándome hasta mi majestad, ayudándola a ponerse sus zapatos y pararse, otorgándole un brazo caballerosamente para guiarla al castillo a través de un camino sinuoso repleto de plantas floridas que empezaban a vivir con la aparición de la luna, colgando de los pilares. El sonido de nuestros pasosen conjunto del viento que movía las ramas era toda la ambientación necesaria para generar tranquilidad en nuestro paseo. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, asegurándome que no fuese un sueño donde su otra yo me recriminaba mis errores._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_El sudor de su espalda se formaba como diminutas perlas preciosas, que se mezclaban con el tinte rojo de la sangre que emanaban su cicatrices. Cerré los ojos, ahogando el instinto homicida que me poseía en contra de un rubio despreciable que tenía el fetiche de masacrar a su hermana, a quien obligó que fuese su esposa, envolviéndola en una trama de incesto forzado así como violaciones y violencia. Anhelaba poder acabar con el monarca, pero atravesar la barrera de Guardias Reales que tenía era más que difícil, y no pensaba arriesgarme como un idiota con la posibilidad de morir, dejando sola a la mujer que estaba curando diligentemente._

_Aplicaba suavemente los ungüentos en su piel de porcelana, generándole siseos de dolor agudo y suspiros de alivio. Utilizando paños fríos para desinflamar los hematomas y calmar sus músculos. Ni siquiera sus propias doncellas se atrevían a ayudar, creyendo que sufrirían el “Despertar del dragón”, viendo como mejor opción el hacer la vista gorda y susurrar chismes donde nombraban a mi Reina como “La obediente”, provocándome una ira frenética ante la estupidez que mostraban._

_-No lo hagas- la voz amortiguada de Rhaella llegó a mis oídos mientras terminaba de tratar su espalda._

_-De qué habla, Lady Rhaella? – miento, claro que sé de que habla._

_-No dañes a mi hermano. Es imposible que llegues hasta él, los Guardias Reales te matarían…- es más inteligente de lo que muestra, eso es lo que principalmente amo de ella._

_-Miladi…- es inevitable, mi Reina, no puede pedirme eso._

_-Prométemelo, Ser Harry. Prométemelo! – me pide imperativamente, sentándose de repente mientras sostiene su vestido roto contra su pecho._

_Tomo asiento frente a ella, quitando la capa de mi armadura y cubriendo su pequeña figura de forma entera. Corro unas hebras plateadas que se posaban sobre su nariz, ubicándolas por detrás de su oreja derecha, sin preocuparme realmente por la diferencia de niveles que puede haber entre nosotros. Miro una vez más aquellos ojos que me atormentan cada noche en esta vida, teniendo que decidir el camino que tomaré para salvarla de su pesadilla, incluso si debo hacer cosas que odio._

_-Se lo prometo, su majestad- miento, no solo para ella, sino para mí también._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Las vibraciones que las cuerdas tensar de la lira que Rhaegar toca lentamente producen un melodioso sonido que envuelve a toda la gente, deteniendo sus pasos y conversaciones, dejándose llevar por la melancólica poesía que genera lágrimas en algunas jóvenes de casa importantes. El calor agobiante de la gran habitación era combatida con la brisa que viene desde la costa, haciendo flamear a los estandartes negros que tienen dibujados a dragones tricéfalos rojos, así como el cabello largo y lacio de mi Reina, emulando la pureza y simpleza que las crines de un unicornio del bosque prohibido tenía._

_Un perfume de flores alcanzaba mi sentido olfativo, haciendo que cierre los ojos y disfrute su presencia encantadora. Estando de pie a su lado en todo momento, mimetizándome con la gente a pesar de mi vestimenta radiante, aplicando toda esa habilidad que tenge desde que era un niño en mi otra vida. La noche obligaba que fuésemos iluminados por una serie de antorchas que hacían bailar nuestras sombrías formas en el suelo de mármol pulido, como si estuviésemos volando bajo, esquivando a todos en un juego de largas telas y capas, de fuego que antes fue hielo y de espadas que antes fueron varitas._

_Mi mano izquierda apretaba con fuerza sobrehumana el pomo de una simple espada que fue hecha de obsidiana pura, nombrada Ice Queen, en una clase de burla que intentó hacerme el desequilibrado mental que regía en todo Poniente al darme un bloque de piedra negra. Rhaella amaba la espada, decía que su nombre le causaba gracia siempre, diciendo que por algún motivo se sentía protegida por una parte de ella misma, pero alegando que era debido a que el material provenía de Dragonstone. Sonreía cada vez que repetía lo mismo, molestándola en la creencia que la estaba desafiando por saber algo que ella no._

_No sabe que la muerte me ha robado una parte del alma para dejarme cumplir mi propósito de salvarte, sin importarme si eras fría conmigo o tan solo una niña, sin importarme que la rareza de este mundo me impidiese caminar y eligiendo ser un fantasma en vida, viendo como el sol ilumina tu rostro por las mañanas y la luna te cubre por las noches. Lucho una batalla que perderé indefectiblemente, robando almas a través de suspiros, coronándome en un juego de traiciones y uniones._

_La música amigable retoma su curso tras finalizar la audición del Príncipe, quien fue a donde su esposa e hijos estaban, dejando atrás a un público que animaba se animaba a volver a bailar bajo la enfermiza y paranoica visión de una rey que dejaba mucho que desear con su actitud e higiene personal. Reconocí en un instante la pequeña mano que se posó en mi extremidad izquierda, haciendo que afloje y me relaje con su caricia, enredando nuestros dedos y llevándome a la multitud, obligándome a repetir ese baile que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, donde el clima era helado con un decorado brillante en donde mágicamente la nieve caía a nuestro alrededor, formando huellas con cada danza que realizábamos, incluso si la música era ignorada por nuestros sordos oídos._

_Vi periféricamente los rostros sorprendidos por la austeridad que la Reina “Obediente” mostraba tras bailar entre ellos con un mero caballero como yo. Pero los hacemos caso omiso mientras aprecio como me sonríe suavemente, volviendo cálido mi pecho, como si soplase el fuego de su noble casa en mí. Trato de no pisar sus delicados pies con mis pesadas botas, teniendo quevigilar mi propio cuerpo por haber perdido la práctica, provocándole un pequeño ceño fruncido al principio para luego relajarse al darse cuenta del problema._

_-No tienes que preocuparte, Ser Harry. Confío en que no me pisarás- me dice para animarme._

_-Entonces me disculpo de antemano por si llego a hacerlo- intento bromear._

_-Qué sucede? Has estado más callado que de costumbre…- eres muy observadora, mi Reina, no entiendo por qué la gente te subestima._

_-Solo recordaba algunos cuentos para sus pequeñas majestades…- respondo tranquilamente, alzando una máscara como siempre._

_-Sobre ese niño mágico? – cuestionó con un brillo en su cara._

_-Así es, Lady Rhaella. Acaso pretende que le diga alguna ahora? – burlonamente interrogué._

_-Tienes alguna de amor? O el niño termina solo después de tantas aventuras? – no sabes cuanta realidad hay en sus preguntas, miladi._

_-Sí, el niño se enamoró, perdidamente de hecho. Lo hizo de una niña rubia con actitud fría para con los demás- relaté._

_-Y como lo hicieron entonces? –_

_-Nunca hablaron entre ellos durante dos veranos, pero en el tercero, unos fantasmas ingresaron al transporte que utilizaban, quitando la felicidad de los niños con su respiración. El héroe fue salvado por un maestro, dándole una bolsa de dulces para recomponerse junto a sus amigos, pero luego de unos minutos, este fue a recorrer el lugar para ver si alguien precisaba ayuda, hallándola junto a su pequeña hermana llorando-_

_-Y la ayudó? –_

_-Sí, esa fue la primera vez que hablaron, teniendo que esconder su relación del resto del mundo debido a que nadie lo aceptaría. Los soles se volvieron lunas, y estas se transformaron en un verano, donde el niño utilizó toda su valentía para invitarla a un baile-_

_-Va a aventuras, pero le tiene miedo a una mujer? -_

_-No se burle, Lady Rhaella. En fin, con el pasar de los veranos la relación florecía esplendorosamente como el capullo de una rosa, pero la felicidad no podía durar eternamente-_

_-Qué pasó? –_

_-Una guerra estalló. Una que involucraba principalmente al niño, obligándolo a realizar las últimas aventuras junto a sus dos amigos mientras dejaba a su novia en el castillo, al resguardo de la magia que pudiese dañarla del exterior. Fue duro para el héroe, ver como cada sol moría sin poder saber si ella estaba a salvo, enfrentándose a su enemigo mortal en un baile desenfrenado de luces y anhelos, saliendo victorioso luego de varias horas, para así correr hasta el castillo…-_

_-Y? Qué pasó? La encontró y vivieron felices? –_

_-No-_

_-N-n-no?-_

_-No. El castillo la cuidaría del daño extranjero, pero nunca si este viniese desde el interior. Cuando nuestro héroe, nuestro caballero de radiante armadura llegó para reunirse con su amor, su reina de hielo, la encontró en el suelo. Un espía, un dragón traicionero que engañó a todos, la mató como venganza por la caída de su familia. El niño, en la desesperación, hizo algo peligroso. Algo prohibido-_

_-Qué hizo? –_

_-Vendió su alma a la muerte para una nueva posibilidad de salvar a su Reina del Dragón-_

_-Dragón…Reina…Caballero…- murmuró ella, deteniendo el baile para mirarme con sus enormes ojos amatistas._

_Sonreí tristemente, soltando sus manos lentamente, percibiendo la aproximación del Rey Loco a través de toda la gente._

_-Có-có-cómo se llama el héroe? Cuál era el nombre del niño? – me preguntó._

_-Harry. El nombre del niño era Harry- respondí._

_Una mano esquelética, con longitudinales uñas, se aferró a la muñeca de la Reina, arrastrándola entre toda la gente. Aerys la llevó directamente al medio del salón, generando que todos los invitados se detengan y formen un círculo alrededor de ellos. El desaliñado cabello sucio y la enorme corona en su cabeza se resaltaban entre todos, utilizando sus afiladas y roñosas uñas para clavarlas en la tersa piel de mi Reina, instigándola a un baile descoordinado, moviéndola de lado a lado como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, generándole dolor en su frágil cuerpo._

_El nerviosismo de todos los presentes era palpable, ardiendo con la misma intensidad que el fuego de las antorchas o la furia en mi interior. Incluso la misma brisa que refrescaba en un principio se detuvo, dejando que el calor avance temerariamente, ahogándonos con la humedad pegajosa y realzando el olor pútrido del cuerpo andante que era el Rey Loco._

_Cada movimiento que la obligaba a realizar me enfurecía exponencialmente, viendo como el hombre de peinado hacia atrás sonreía burlonamente en mi dirección cada vez que podía. Sangre empezaba a correr de a poco en las heridas que generó en los brazos de la persona que juré salvar, y con cada gota que tocaba el suelo, más desenfrenado el baile se ponía, tironeando de las mangas del vestido femenino para rasgarlos. La estaba desnudando, revelando al mundo de manera orgullosa lo que le había hecho a su propia hermana, la misma a quien obligó a convertirse en su esposa. Las cicatrices y los hematomas que con tanto esfuerzo y cariño curé, estaban siendo expuestas a la gente, horrorizándolas._

_Podía sentir las miradas del resto de la Guardia Real en mí, en una amalgama de furia compartida y arrepentimiento por cuidar a un hombre que no lo merecía. El baile macabro se detuvo fugazmente, dejando paso a una muestra de monstruoso afecto, develándose como golpes en el rostro de Rhaella, que la hicieron caer al suelo llorando, recibiendo patadas en su espalda mientras Aerys reía, balbuceando algo incomprensible._

_Mi visión se nubló, transformando el esmeralda de mis ojos en un negro como el velo de la muerte misma. Las piernas empezaron a moverse instintivamente, con mis manos empujando bruscamente a la gente. El viento del mar sopló furiosamente, haciendo revolotear violentamente los estandartes, asustando a la gente pero nunca callando la carcajada maniática. Los amatistas de mi reina me vieron con desesperación, levantando sus brazos en un vano intento de detenerme, siendo demasiado tarda para ella y para el resto de la Guardia Real que intentaba alcanzarme._

_-Aerys! - exclamé, llevando mi mano derecha a la espada de obsidiana, haciendo relucir su oscuro brillo mortal._

_La cabeza rubia se giró en mi dirección con el claro propósito de gritarme, pero no lo permití. Ya fallé una vez y perdí a mi Reina de Hielo, no pensaba perder también a la de Fuego. Un silbido inundó la sala, volviéndose grave por un segundo cuando el borde filoso de mi arma cortó la carne y el hueso que conectaban la cabeza de Aerys con el resto de su cuerpo, decapitándolo completamente. Respiré agitadamente, viendo mi obra, dejando caer la espada y alzando mis manos al aire, dejando que una  docena de punzadas atravesasen mi torso en diferentes secciones, recibiendo las miradas dolidas de mis compañeros que cumplían su deber con vergüenza, haciendo que algunos derramen lágrimas por ello._

_Mi audición se volvía vaga y mi visión hacía girar el espacio que me rodeaba, para ir  tornándola oscura, como si alguien soplase el fue de las antorchas, para que indefectiblemente caiga al suelo y mi cabeza sea sostenida en el regazo de mi Reina._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Lo prometiste! Prometiste que no lo harías! Te dije que te perdería! Por qué!? Por qué!? - me gritó, sollozando mientras mi mano intentaba borrar sus lágrimas.

Los príncipes y las princesas me rodearon, ignorando el cuerpo muerto del Rey Loco, soltando lágrimas, tratando de tapar mis heridas sangrantes que enfriaban mi ser. Vi de reojo a la Guardia Real, afirmándose a unos pilares, arrojando sus armas para taparse el rostro de la vergüenza, siendo Barristan Selmy, mi mentor, y Jaime Lannister, el más joven e inocente de todos, los principales afectados.

-El niño...vio nace a un dragón...peleó contra uno...voló sobre otro...y mató al último...el héroe...salvó al final a su amor...para él...todo valió la pena- dije entrecortadamente por la falta de aire, sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de la mujer que una vez fallé en salvar.

-Ser Harry...- lloraron sobre mí Viserys y Rhaenys.

-Sean felices...cuiden a sus madres y hermanos...- les dije, queriendo evitar algo que puede suceder por alguna casualidad.

-Sí, Ser Harry...les mostraré que pasa cuando despiertan al dragón- pronunció el hijo menor de mi majestad, asustándome por un segundo.

-No...no más dragones...eres el hombre...no la bestia...cuidarás con tu vida a tu madre y tu familia...sé el héroe...sé el niño de las historias- le pedí, haciendo que su mirada cambie y asienta suavemente.

Las manos pequeñas me peinaban, adormeciéndome con sus caricias, impidiéndome oír las palabras que me dicen, solo pudiendo ver las caras de respeto que los nobles me daban, realizando un arco mientras mi visión terminaba de oscurecerse. Siento la voz suave pero inentendible de mi Reina, sumergiéndome en un sueño eterno donde bailamos junto a nuestras sombras, donde la muerte me devuelve mi alma como el trato lo pactaba y dejaba que la música resuene en mis oídos, cerrando las puertas del salón tras salir, dejándonos amar el uno la otro hasta que todo deje de parecer raro y volvamos a renacer.


	2. Not Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despierta en un mundo nuevo luego de morir. La gente grita y la sangre corre. Mitos y dioses hacen presencia a su alrededor, danzando interminablemente una canción de hielo y fuego. Pero él se rie, pues no cree en ellos...solo en la muerte.

La primera vez que vio en donde estaba, se encontró con una amalgama de sensaciones degradantes. El aroma nauseabundo que se desperdigaba por los corredores interminables, los gritos de miedo y dolor resonando, la vista de sangre que pintaban las paredes como una muestra de arte abstracto. Gente se movía frenéticamente, balanceando espadas y escudos de un lado al otro, descuartizándose entre ellos.

Acababa de sufrir una gran migraña solo para recibir otra sin dejar de lado la primera. El mundo se movía de forma helicoidal, mareándolo y obligándolo a sostenerse en una pared adyacente. Quería sentir asco debido a la viscosidad del líquido carmesí que tenían las paredes grisáceas, pero con toda la secuencia de hechos que lo rodeaban no le parecía una muy buena idea.

Se dejó guiar por la cacofonía que más tristeza producía el edificio, como un ciego que persigue el sonido de los grillos en la noche calurosa de verano. La gente parecía no percatarse de su extraña presencia entre ellos, lo que le permitía rondar de la misma forma que la propia muerte que vela sobre todos los vivos.

Hace tan solo unos minutos atrás había finalizado una dura batalla, pero al parecer le es prohibido el descanso, pues ahora mismo tiene que hacer frente a como la gente se mata entre sí. El negro y rojo contra el blanco y dorado, riñéndose por una razón desconocida para él. Un completo extraño, un desconocido en esta tierra.

Los gritos se hacían más cercanos con cada paso tambaleante que realizaba, ensordeciendo sus apabullados oídos. Una mujer que rogaba, en un extraño acento que le recordaba a los habitantes de la India, que no le hiciesen daño a su familia se filtró por encima de todo el bullicio. Un par de voces masculinas bastantes toscas solo carcajeaban ebrios de poder, un poder que reconocía bastante bien y le producía asco.

El crujido repentino se hizo eco en un súbito silencio que inundó cada centímetro del establecimiento en cuestión, poniéndole los pelos de punta ante un ligero pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza. Se rogó internamente porque no fuese lo que él se imaginaba, pero conociendo la mala suerte que poseía en ciertas ocasiones, sabía que era en vano.

Al llegar al origen de todo el ruido que escuchaba, se quedó plantaba al umbral de la habitación, con sus pies arraigados a los bloques de roca lisa que conformaban el piso de la misma forma que un árbol hace uso de sus raíces para no caerse. Su rostro palideció fugazmente y la boca se abrió trémulamente ante el espectáculo sanguinario que tenía delante. Sus manos pálidas crujían con fuerza, agarrándose del marco, eliminando cualquier sensación de dolor que recibía.

En el interior de la sala, se hallaban cuatro personas aún con vida mientras que un manchón carmesí en la pared reflejaba que una quinta humanidad había sido presente, pero gracias al sujeto que poseía una altura similar al guardián del castillo mágico pudo darse cuenta que él era el culpable, gracias a su sonrisa sádica y el despojo pequeño que colgaba de su mano derecha enguantada.

El gigante y hombre fornido con ojos como un cerdo resaltaban en la habitación con sus armaduras medievales de color doradas pálidas y sus capas blancas teñidas de rojo por partes. Se ubicaban orgullosos en medio de la sala decorada cuidadosamente, riendo y burlándose de dos mujeres de piel cobriza como las damas del Medio Oriente, con los cabellos oscuros y ojos del mismo tono. Una mayor, con la edad rondando por los veinte o veinticinco años de edad, de belleza excepcional y un aura de bondad a pesar de su aspecto frágil. A unos metros de distancia había una pequeña copia carbón de la anterior, excepto que su edad estaba por alrededor de los tres años, llorando desconsoladamente y pidiendo a su madre.

Estaba quieto, sin poder comprender como alguien podía llegar a tal extremo de perversidad. La ausencia de decoro y la abundancia de lujuria perversa de sus ojos hacían que un instinto rugiese desde su interior, gritándole desaforadamente para que salte sobre ellos y los desgarre en tiras infinitas de carne podrida. Gritaba para que se pare delante del dúo femenino y, de ser necesario, entregase su vida una vez más por los demás.

No podía moverse un centímetro, su mente aullaba pero su cuerpo estaba tieso como una estatua del Ministerio. Se sentía fuera de lugar, como un ser omnisciente sobre el mundo. Un fantasma que solo rondaba por los interminables pasillos de un castillo desconocido.

Una sola mirada perdida por parte de la mujer lo trajo a la realidad que ahora era partícipe. Su pedido tácito de ayuda hizo que los enfermos caballeros se percatasen de su presencia previamente invisible. El gigante soltó el pequeño retazo de carne destrozada, produciendo un sonido de chapoteo en el suelo recubierto de sangre, y afianzándose a su larga espada casi de su misma altura. El hombre como ojos de cerdo sacó un puñal y se acercó a la niña, con claras intenciones de dañarla.

La mirada de la mujer con rasgos orientales despertó su cuerpo, provocando un terremoto en el lugar, con los muebles flotando del piso y girando como un torbellino desenfrenado. Las velas parecían apagarse y los gritos confundirse con el silbido ensordecedor de las mujeres.

Una mirada hizo que actuara y que todo cambiase para él en ese nuevo mundo.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La primera vez que puso un pie en aquel lugar, quedó anonadado. Braavos se le hacía muy similar a una ciudad de su mundo. Podía apreciar que estaba muy inspirado en Venecia, y debido a su estatus de república mercantil y clima del norte, también tiene varias similitudes con Amberes o Brujas.

Por lo que había oído de la mujer de piel cobriza y de los lugareños, Braavos está situado en el punto más al noroeste del continente de Essos, donde el mar estrecho al oeste se encuentra con el mar tembloroso al norte. La ciudad se extiende por cientos de pequeñas islas en la laguna, conectadas por puentes de piedra y una vasta red de canales.

Además de la ciudad en sí, los gobernantes de Braavos se tomaron su tiempo, luego de poner unos galeones sobre la mesa los cuales miraron con curiosidad, para explicarle, tras una excusa que había practicado durante el viaje, que ellos también controlan la laguna circundante y una franja de la costa hacia el sur hacia Pentos.

Recorrió durante semanas con la pequeña niña en sus brazos mientras trataba de curar la salud frágil de la madre con sus dones, asustando en un principio a ambos pero luego de no percibir hostilidad alguna se dejó llevar.

De las nueve ciudades libres en Essos occidental, Braavos fue la única a la que sintió apego desde el momento en que hizo acto de presencia. Tanta cultura y variedad de tonos maravillaron sus ojos, en comparación a las carmesíes paredes que había tocado con sus manos previamente. Quiso soltar una carcajada cuando le contaron que allí defenestraban la idea de la esclavitud, asegurándose que cierta conocida le agradaría este lugar. Y tras enterarse que la ciudad fue fundada por un grupo de sacerdotisas sabias que siguieron la religión de los Moonsingers profetizaron dónde encontrarían el santuario, pudo sentir respeto puro.

Dioses y mitos llegaron a sus oídos, dedicándose noches enteras oyéndolas desde los labios carnosos de la mujer que ayudó en la masacre, sirviendo como un cuento para dormir mientras era abrazado por la pequeña bola de energía. Tenía pleno conocimiento del dolor que acarreaban ellas, y es por eso mismo que se encargaba de rellenar el horario diurno con charlas de temas variados, desde cuentos a relatos históricos, pasando por pasatiempos y cosas que odiaban. Día tras día se encargó de mantener sus mentes ocupadas, pero había momentos en que no podía hacerlo y el dolor llenaba sus corazones, haciéndolo sentir inútil.

El dinero que cargaba resultó ser de muchísima utilidad, tras ser arrastrado al Banco de Hierro de Braavos, él se convirtió en uno de los mayor depositantes de riquezas en el mundo conocido. Sin que nadie se enterase, el rugió de felicidad al saber que los galeones tenían una mayor pureza y eran catalogados por su peso, al contrario que la moneda común que era utilizada por ellos. Una vez tratado la situación económica, decidió hacerse de un lugar para habitar junto a sus acompañantes, quienes dedujeron que no era buena idea el regresar por el momento a su tierra natal.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, estos se volvieron en meses para que finalmente procedan a ser años. Lentamente la relación desconfiada cambió, revelando secretos ocultos y tristes historias, generando un malestar en la mujer adulta y una rabieta en la niña, conmoviendo su corazón. Se sintió querido después de tanto tiempo, disfrutaba la presencia de ambas féminas, llegando a amarlas como una posible pareja a la mayor y una hija a la menor, haciendo uso de aquel título de padrino que había recibido y nunca podido utilizar firmemente.

Se calló durante largo tiempo, ya sea por respeto al dolor ajeno o por miedo al rechazo. Ocupó el puesto de guardián sobre sus bienestares, velando porque nada le falten, tanto material como sentimental. Lidiando con las actitudes erráticas de su hermano menor cuando descubrió que vivía y lo amenazó a punta de lanza junto a sus hijas. Declaraban ser bastardas, como si eso las marginase a sus ojos, pero él no comprendía la molestia que eso acarreaba. Sus costumbres eran otras, y los hijos no debía pagar los pecados de los padres.

Supo que el niño que vio la primera vez que apareció no era el hijo de la mujer de piel cobriza, lo que lo llenó de furia y alivio, sentimiento que compartió con la madre e hija dolidas. Se movilizó individualmente por el mar, confiando en sus dones para llegar a salvo y descubrir que estaba a salvo por la protección de un aliado de la familia de colores negros y rojos. Aceptó a regañadientes el hecho que no podía llevarlo hasta su progenitora por su propio bien, pero no le impidió de entregarle un espejo que miró con curiosidad y gracia impresa en su rostro. Haciéndole jurar que no le contaría nada al hombre calvo y regordete, pues sentía desprecio a todo lo relacionado con la magia.

Amaba el lugar que decidió llamar hogar, cooperando de vez en cuando con los gobernantes para darles ideas sobre cómo aprovechar el terreno y no depender específicamente del comercio marítimo, agradeciendo que sus conocimientos fuesen bien recibidos al cabo de un tiempo.

Utilizó catorce años de su vida para aprender correctamente como utilizar una espada, con el único propósito de proteger a sus allegados. Era rápido, fuerte, joven…pero por encima de todo, era perceptivo mientras que los demás eran ciegos.

Fue invitado a una audiencia con el gobernante de Braavos, que tenía un gato en su regazo. El gobernante le dijo, como había dicho a todos los demás que habían fallado en esta prueba, mirar el animal fantástico que se le ha traído desde lejos, no era asombroso. El extraño respondió tranquilamente que veía muchos de ellos por las calles de Braavos durante las noches, que incluso la niña que amaba como si fuese su propia hija tenía uno, que era un simple gato callejero. El gobernante le presionó con numerosas preguntas sobre las orejas y el vientre, pero él mantuvo su respuesta, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir que cierta mujer adulta poseía una forma animal muy similar. Otros respondieron con adulación y afirmaciones infundadas sobre las virtudes del animal pero al final el gobernante lo había elegido sobre todos ellos. La lección de mirar con cuidado y ver lo que realmente está allí fue aplicada como última lección para el futuro de la Primera Espada de Braavos.

Su interior aullaba de alegría, llevando una sonrisa en su cara durante todo el trayecto a su vivienda, donde se encontró a la pequeña dama de piel cobriza y la hizo girar en el aire, llenando de chillidos alegres el ambiente, solo para imitar el proceso con la madre sin importarle que ambos se sonrojasen al cabo de unos minutos y sufriesen las burlas de la niña. El hermano receloso aparecía por la ciudad, simulando realizar negocios para solo establecerse en la casa y visitar a su hermana y sobrina mientras mandaba miradas de muerte al extraño, quien tan solo bufaba divertido pues él había actuado de la misma manera hace ya mucho tiempo. Percibía como su mirada lo seguía, solo para acorralarlo cuando estaban a solas y ponerle en claro que tenía su permiso para hacer feliz a la fémina de aspecto frágil, pero que debía tener cuidado, pues si la dañaba de cualquier forma él moriría muy lentamente.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había aceptado el pedido realizado, obligándose a regresar al lugar donde su nueva vida comenzó. Atestando su nariz con el pestilente aroma a heces y perfumes baratos. Calles de barro y piedras mal posicionadas, clavándose en sus pies.

Odiaba la farsa que se gestaba en el lugar que llamaban el reino más grande de todos. Recuerdos inundaban su mente, la sangre goteando de las paredes y los gritos resonando en los salones. Furia y piedad, tristeza y alegría enferma se habían escuchado hace trece años.

Miraba su reflejo en los escudos dorados de los caballeros prepotentes, revelando su rostro tostado por el sol Braavosi que su, ahora, esposa lo obligaba a tomar para que deje de estar tan pálido. Su cabello negro largo y enmarañado, con una barba candado decorando su rostro, ilustrando su máscara impuesta de excentricidad y confianza. Moviéndose intrépida y extravagantemente.

Una niña con una espada como un florete mosquetero requería de sus enseñanzas para no terminar herida con su falta de aprendizaje. Su padre, un Lord del Norte, había llamado a su nombre para ese trabajo aunque fuese a regañadientes. Le divertía ver como la pequeña escuchaba atentamente sus palabras e imitaba sus movimientos, le rememoraba aquellas viejas época donde podía enseñar sus poco conocimientos.

Se dejaba guiar por una Septa en las callejuelas repletas de gente en desgracia, siendo los únicos que verdaderamente estaban limpios, incluso más que aquellos Lord que venían de tierras constituyentes a Poniente y que derrochaban arrogancia por los poros.

Ella y la pequeña loba eran las únicas razones de por qué no estaba haciendo estallar el lugar que tanto dolor y pena le habían traído a su esposa e hija. La Septa Lemore, a pesar de sus ropajes prístinos que se encargaban de ocultar su alta estatura, se podía notar con claridad su cabello oscuro, que hacían juego con sus ojos violetas. No tenía problemas en burlarse de ella, después de haberse colado durante años en los Septos de distintas ciudades y descubrir su verdadera afiliación, otorgándole un espejo similar al del hijo perdido de su esposa, para que se comunicase.

La Septa tampoco se quedaba atrás, demostrando tranquilamente que no era tan rígida como sus compañeras, burlándose de sus ropas y aspecto desaliñado, provocándole una serie de chasquidos con la lengua a modo de protesta. La gente vería raro la relación fraternal que la mujer poseía con un Braavosi, pero al cabo de los días, esto se volvió cotidiano y decidieron dejarlo de lado.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No necesitaba ser un iluminado para darse cuenta que toda la ciudad se estaba volviendo loca y que con el pasar de los días, aquella primera vez que piso este suelo estaba volviendo a repetirse. La gente gritaba poco a poco, reclamando que tenían hambre y que eran abandonados a su suerte. Las paredes reflejaban los ecos de guerra que amanecían todas las mañanas y que no tenían descanso por las noches. El peligro aumentaba con cada paso que daba y los animales buscaban los cuellos de sus enemigos para aniquilarlos.

Ciervos matando a lobos. Leones masacrando a ciervos. Lobos aislados tratando de sobrevivir.

El rey que había tomado lugar en Poniente yacía muerto. El padre de la niña lobo debía de ocupar estaba en serios problemas, pero en lo que al respecta, no le importaba. Estaba por un trabajo que cumpliría y luego se retiraría a casa para estar en brazos de su esposa de piel cobriza.

Las espadas de madera golpeaban entre sí, soltando sonidos graves y secos que solo se complementaban con los gruñidos infantiles de molestia. Le traía una sonrisa a su cara ver a la niña enfadarse consigo misma.

Pasos metálicos a acercaban marchando hasta ellos por los escalones en espiral que los conducían hasta el torreón que ocupaban. Seis hombres adultos, vestidos con armaduras doradas y capas blancas invadían el espacio que tenían, reclamando con fiereza a la niña, quien asustada se puso detrás de él.

Solo soltó un suspiro amargado, viendo los ojos de cada uno de ellos. Con los leones rugientes dibujando sus capas. Rio por lo bajo ante la ironía de volver a poner un pie en Desembarco del Rey y tener que hacer frente a lo mismo que la primera vez una nueva oportunidad.

-Sal de mi camino hombrecito- un soldado se acercó tratando de lucir amenazante.

-Soy Syrio Forel…- respondió el hombre de barba candado, sonando de manera extravagante.

-Bastardo extranjero- solo respondió el caballero, sacando su espada e intentando segar la vida del Braavosi, solo para ser repelido por la espada de madera con movimientos fluidos como una Danza de Agua.

Tras ese pequeño acto de rebeldía, los cinco restantes tomaron sus armas y se prepararon para atacar. Reflejando en las hojas los rayos de sol, pero fallando estrepitosamente pues no se comparaban con los que su esposa e hija podían hacer.

-Y tú me hablarás con más respeto- replicó el ciudadano de otro mundo, girando el instrumento de enseñanza en su mano.

El líder de los caballeros con la impresión de león se puso delante de todos con su casco que solo dejaban ver los ojos llenos de ira y lujuria, y su boca que chorreaba saliva de manera rabiosa.

-Vas a morir hoy Braavosi, así que tienes algunas palabras que decir antes de hacernos con la niña? – arrogantemente habló, provocando sonrisas retorcidas en su subordinados y un sollozo en la loba.

Vio por una última vez el reflejo en la coraza del caballero, revelando el rostro cansino y los ojos negros como rocas volcánicas en conjunto con los tatuajes que podían verse a través de los agujeros que tenía su camisa.

Llevando su mano izquierda a la cara, masajeó suavemente el puente de su nariz, resoplando por infinitésima vez en el día.

-Pequeña loba…recuerdas qué te dije sobre los dioses? –

-Qué no crees en ninguno, excepto en la Muerte…- temerosa contestó la niña.

Mirando de nuevo la coraza, apretó con fuerza la piel de su nariz y tiró con fuerza hasta que la piel quedó colgando en sus dedos, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y haciendo que alcen sus espadas con más fuerzas.

-El cabello negro despeinado, la piel clara y los ojos verdes como esmeraldas…el rayo en la frente…eres el que dejó incapacitado a La Montaña que Cabalga y a Ser Amory Lorch durante el saqueó…- entrecortadamente balbuceó el líder.

-La frase de mi familia es: “El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte”…y sabes que le digo a ella? – con una sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba su esposa, preguntó a la infanta.

Una sombra reposaba en el marco de la ventana medieval, riéndose ante la visión de su maestro. Había cambiado mucho en estos años y nunca podría haberse sentido tan orgullosa como ahora, burlándose de todas las deidades que habitaban esta tierra mientras se divertía con su familia. Haber llegado aquí fue algo bueno para él, y ahora una vez más tenía que hacer frente a esperpentos que no merecían su tiempo.

Sacudiendo su mano a modo de despedida para la niña, el Braavosi sacudió su mano derecha para soltar el juguete de madera y revelar una varita.

-Hoy no-


	3. La sacerdotisa y el príncipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una deidad disconforme puede otorgar una oportunidad más donde otros no oyeron. Una sacerdotisa tiene que cumplir su deber. Y un príncipe tiene que cumplir con lo prometido.

Se hallaba en éxtasis, con una sonrisa que podía enceguecer a cualquier que tuviese delante, y un brillo en sus ojos marrones que parecían estar en llamas. Su cabello rojo se balanceaba de lado a lado con los saltitos de alegría que efectuaba, haciendo bailar el vuelo de vestido tras confirmar con sus propios ojos los cuentos que su madre le narraba de pequeña y los recuerdos que su señor le permitió conservar. Quería correr a su lado y hacerlo suyo, incluso si tiene el cuerpo de una infanta, después de todo aún recordaba cuando había sido vendida a un esclavista.

Tuvo que contenerse y seguir el plan que su madre le había ordenado para orientar a su prometido, poniéndose a gritar, entre toda la gente de la estación, donde se encontraba la entrada mágica para el tren que él debía tomar. No le gustaba hacerlo, era como volver a ser un peón en aquel juego que se entabló por el trono hecho de espadas fundidas que terminó congelándose porque nadie confiaba en él hasta que fue demasiado tarde. No era de su agrado, pero si con ello podía verlo una vez más, entonces lo haría gustosa.

No entendió por qué se sonrojó y se ocultó tras la falda de su madre, quizás sea porque sentía vergüenza de no haber podido ayudarle la primera vez, o quizás fueron sus ojos verdes que brillaban con la misma intensidad que aquella sustancia que los alquimistas al servicio de los dragones crearon. Suprimió una ira descomunal entre tantas emociones, ya que su príncipe prometido lucía completamente delgado y pequeño para su edad, leyendo los claros símbolos de maltrato que recibía de quien fuese que tuviese su custodia. Ella podía decir por vivencia propia, que el comer con su familia era un lujo, pero para él parecía ser una bendición. Lo creía imposible, como si no hubiese sido suficiente que antes lo hiciesen dormir en los establos en invierno o darle sobras de las cocinas ya que su “padre” confiaba en que todo estuviese bien, sin saber que su “amable” esposa era una total arpía para con él, incluso llegando a atormentarlo después de muerta, maldiciendo al estúpido sacerdote borracho.

Sus hermanos la presentaron justo antes de verlo partir, atinando a solo poder mecer su mano derecha mientras balbuceaba incoherencias que antes hubiese reemplazado con un coqueteo como aquella vez en la oficina que él ocupaba como Lord Comandante. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, estaba corriendo detrás del tren, tratando de ver una vez más su cara, memorizando su cabello oscuro y su piel pálida, reemplazando aquella cicatriz de las garras de un águila por encima de su ojo con un rayo que le daba la impresión de que escondía algo demoníaco.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Bajó las escaleras helicoidales, bostezando tan groseramente como pudo en el calor de su hogar, pasando una mano por su pelo carmesí para despeinarlo aún más y con su otra extremidad rascaba suavemente su abdomen, el cual emitía un leve gruñido en donde su estómago reclamaba el desayuno. Llegó a la cocina con los ojos entreabiertos, quitándose las lagañas y volviendo a bostezar, saludando posteriormente a su padre, a su madre, los seis hermanos que tenía y a su príncipe prometido.

Príncipe prometido? Ella tuvo que abrir los ojos enormemente, enfrentándose a un par de orbes esmeraldas que la saludaban amablemente, sintiendo su rostro ponerse del mismo color que su pelo y correr rápidamente en dirección al baño, repitiéndose mentalmente que solo se dejaría ver así si retomaban la relación que tenían ates de despertar aquí.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa estúpida rata blonda la había empujado adrede al suelo, y ni siquiera se disculpó por ello. Al menos él la ayudó a recomponerse tras la caída, asegurándose de que no tenía ninguna herida. Por un instante se cuestionó la posibilidad de que R’hllor le haya permitido mantener sus memorias, solo para sacudir la cabeza en busca de despejar esas ideas y continuar con el viaje, ya que estaban justos para el tren.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le costó convencer al sombrero seleccionador, entre su preocupación por la ausencia de su hermano y el príncipe, y las memorias de antaño, el objeto andrajoso deseaba ubicarla en la casa donde la pequeña rata rubia estaba, y nada bueno terminaría ya que seguro lo sacrificaría a su Señor de la Luz.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por qué no podía entablar una charla con normalidad? Odiaba este cuerpo de niña que estaba repleta de deficiencias. Vale, el collar le daba un aspecto joven anteriormente, pero a él no le importó cuando lo descubrió, aunque si se enojó mucho cuando oyó sobre el sacrificio que hizo utilizando a la hija de Stannis. No podía ni siquiera acercarse a su lado sin sentir la imperiosa necesidad de correr y chillar de la emoción como si fuese una de esas chiquillas sureñas de Poniente, y para arruinar su estado de ánimo por completo, halló un diario, que le causaba la misma sensación que la cicatriz de su señor, el cual podía comunicarse con ella.

Le era imposible recordar con exactitud lo que ella hacía por las noches cuando escribía en el diario, tratando de saber la razón que este tenía para averiguar tanto sobre su prometido, teniendo espacio negros entre memoria y memoria, despertándose cada mañana con sangre y plumas en sus manos, como si hubiese estado exterminando todo un gallinero. Sin contar con el hecho de que la gente estaba convirtiéndose en piedra, y que mientras tuviese el diario con ella podría entender a las serpientes.

Lo último que se acordaba, era que había intentado quemar el diario en la chimenea de la torre mientras imploraba a R’hllor, oyendo como poco a poco las cubiertas comenzaban a arder desde los bordes, solo para que a continuación se desmaye y despierte en un túnel. Viendo como su príncipe mataba una serpiente gigante con una espada y luego apuñalaba el diario con un colmillo, haciendo que una figura espectral grite de dolor mientras desaparecía por completo.

-Adoras meterme en problemas, no? – dijo el ojiverde, en un tono que ella reconocía perfectamente.

-Mi señor? Es usted? – preguntó ella, acercándosele lentamente mientras él asentía con la cabeza, gimiendo al momento de querer mover su brazo derecho.

-Solo por un momento, Melisandre. Ahora deja que el pájaro me cure y nos lleve a la superficie. Aún no es mi tiempo para resurgir completamente- dijo el muchacho, permitiendo que el fénix llore en su herida, para que a continuación se desmaye.

Su cabello de fuego se movió frenéticamente tras querer tomar la figura delgada de su señor, sonriendo ligeramente al corroborar su teoría de que el gran Señor de la Luz lo había traído también. Se hizo, velozmente, del diario, el sombreo, la espada y su prometido, dejado que el ave del fuego se posase en su hombre y desaparezcan en una bola de luz fugaz. Quizás sacrifique esa rata rubia sucia en honor a la bondad de su dios…no, mejor no. A lo mejor la rata que tiene su hermano sea una mejor opción.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Hubiese sido una excelente idea la de sacrificar esa mascota escurridiza en las dunas desérticas de Egipto, al menos ella habría calmado su ansiedad de volver a verlo en lugar de escuchar a su hermano, quien tenía el fetiche de hablar siempre con la boca llena como aquel salvaje que intentaba llamar la atención de aquella guerrera rubia que ansiaba matarla.

Al parecer, no importaba cuanto le pidiese a R’hllor, su príncipe no tenía sus memorias por completo, pero al menos se conformaba con sentarse a su lado tras amenazar tácitamente a su hermano y hacer reír a la chica que sabía tanto como aquel cuervo que había ido a la Ciudadela.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seres horribles los que acechaban ese año de hecho. Fantasmas que succionaban el alma, con un aspecto similar al hijo que tuvo con el príncipe impostor, hombres que adoptaban forma de animales, y tutores que gozaban con el sufrimiento de sus alumnos, especialmente el de pociones, aquel hombre lucía peor que lo que contaban del Rey Loco!

No podía estar al lado de él a cada segundo, pero al menos dejó que compartiese con ella sus problemas, enterándose finalmente que vivía con una familia que estaba compuesta con puras versiones de Catelyn Stark, siendo tratado de la peor manera y haciéndola pensar que si estuviesen en Asshai ellos no vivirían más de un día. Fue curioso enterarse que los dementores tuviesen una afición para atacarlo en cualquier momento, lo mismo con la rata rubia, pero de eso se encargó ella, hechizándolo con vómitos de babosas y bolas de fuego que encendían sus ropas.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iba a sacrificar a la rata que vivió con su familia, y definitivamente invocaría a su Dios Rojo para que se lleve el alma de Snape y le haga pagar por su idiotez. Su príncipe le contó que había tenido la oportunidad de vivir con su padrino, un hombre que fue encarcelado en la versión mágica de las Células Negras, y su tío, el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero gracias a dos contratiempos, todos sus anhelos fueron destrozados, dejándolo triste mientras estaba sentado a su lado mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

-No te preocupes, Harry. Le diré a mamá que te invite a pasar las vacaciones en casa, lejos de esos monstruos- la pelirroja le dijo, esperando volver a ver el brillo en esos ojos verdes como el fuego valyrio.

Su cabeza viró hasta quedar cara a cara, apreciando cómo las luces de las llamas danzaban en sus facciones, convirtiendo el verde en gris y su mentón lampiño en uno con una barba prominente. Sintió su delgada mano apretando su extremidad siniestra, agradeciéndole tácitamente a medida que se inclinaba pausadamente hasta quedar a meros centímetros de distancia.

-Lentamente estás cambiando, Melisandre. Tener una familia te hace más feliz…incluso si Ron se parece demasiado a Tormund a la hora de comer- habló seriamente el joven, apoyando su frente en la de ella, percibiendo ese calor que su cuerpo emanaba en oleadas.

-Jon? Se encuentra bien, mi príncipe? Necesita algo? – con la misma preocupación de siempre, empezó a preguntarle.

-Aparte de que tengo que matar a una versión gorda y pequeña de Baelish, me encuentro bien. Aunque me gustaría poder hablar de esta forma más tiempo, por lo que te pediré que sigas a mi lado incluso si soy Harry la mayoría de los días- le pidió el pelinegro, sonriendo ligeramente, algo que ella imitó.

-Mi señor, no es necesario que me pida eso. Sabe que estaré a su lado antes, durante y después de que derrote al Gran Otro. El Señor de la Luz guiará su camino a la victoria, ya lo verá- fervientemente le dijo, viendo como poco a poco iba durmiéndose en sus brazos, sosteniendo su cabeza en su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabellera azabache, bajo la supervisión de una lechuza nívea que antes fue un lobo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

No le importaba si Hermione la miraba raro, pero la sonrisa en su cara no se la quitaba nadie. Su madre les había pedido que vayan a despertar a su hermano y a él, quien había llegado el día anterior, luciendo más demacrado que cuando se separaron en la estación de trenes. Ingresaron a la habitación, abriendo bruscamente las cortinas para posteriormente proceder a levantar a los bellos durmientes, dejando que la morena se encargue de su hermano mientras ella tomaba asiento al lado de su señor, meciéndolo levemente al ver que murmuraba y temblaba, como si tuviese una pesadilla.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gritos y explosiones sonaban fuera de la tienda, teniendo una regresión de cuando estaba en Winterfell y los norteños se defendían como podían con los pocos frascos de fuego valyrio que Samwell Tarly pudo enviarles. Su padre le encargó a los gemelos que la cuiden, quienes con su rebuscado sentido del humor acataron mientras se paraban firmes como soldados. Sus piernas le dolían de tanto correr, esquivando gente y rayos con colores enfermizos que provocaban toda clase de efectos, sabiendo perfectamente que provenían de los enemigos de su príncipe, quien en algún momento se separó del grupo, actuando de la misma manera que cuando viajó más allá del Muro para buscar ese Caminante Blanco que necesitan.

-Veo que ustedes han podido escapar. Ven aquello? Son magos poderosos que solo están eliminando la impureza de nuestro mundo- la voz de Draco Malfoy llegó a ella y sus acompañantes tras alcanzar el bosque, lo que le valió un puñetazo en la nariz como le enseño la amiga de su prometido.

-Yo que tú, cuidaría mi espalda, infiel. Ya que la noche es oscura y repleta de horrores- declaró por lo bajo, apuntándolo con su varita y maldiciéndole con vómitos de babosas.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un hecho que sacrificaría a alguien antes del fin de ciclo lectivo, ya que se le estaba haciendo difícil controlar sus ansias de hacer que las llamas, de los candelabros y copa seleccionadora, devoren todo a su paso. No era necesario preguntarle su lo había hecho o no, conocía perfectamente que él nunca se sintió a gusto llamando la atención, siendo suficiente el estar a cargo de varios hombres con un propósito. No, no pensaba aislarlo de la misma forma que lo hicieron en su primer año y segundo de él, donde aquel conserje con el rostro de Walder Frey lo acusó de petrificar a su gata.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonrió de lado al verlo pararse imponentemente frente al Horntail Húngaro, con aquel brillo en su ojos que delataban su personalidad que R’hllor le dejaba usar por momentos, La gente chillaba temerosamente cuando el gran animal arrojó fuego en dirección a su prometido, provocando que incluso sus hermanos y Hermione pierdan el color de sus caras mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Su pecho se infló de orgullo al verlo aún de pie, con su ropa siendo la única afectada, dejándolo desnudo ante los ojos de todos los presentes aunque a él no le importase, ya que simplemente estiró su brazo para dejar que la dragona se deje acariciar después de que sus enormes ojos tomen un brillo de reconocimiento, como si percibiese su latente sangre dracónica incluso en esta vida. Todos guardaron silencio cuando se retiró del escenario cargando un huevo dorado, siendo recibido en las compuertas por la medimaga que cargaba una sábana y viales de pociones.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era la primera vez que disfrutaba de un baile despreocupadamente, platicando sin preocupación alguna con él, a quien convenció luego de acorralarlo apenas fueron notificados sobre la fiesta, encerrándolo en un armario para escobas, deseando internamente que hubiese sido el ascensor del Muro. Se dio cuenta que lentamente, las personalidades de Harry y Jon se iban fundiendo en una sola, llegando a tener momentos en donde solo miraba en silencio hacia la nada o al profesor de DADA, quien por alguna razón le recordaba a los mortífagos del mundial de Quidditch, poniéndola en alerta cada momento que sentía su presencia, haciendo que sus manos generen pequeñas flamas.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Estoy empezando a odiar el agua helada…- oyó decir a su pareja tras despertarse en medio del Lago Negro siendo rescatada.

-Mi señor? – preguntó confundida y molesta por ser utilizada como anzuelo.

-El anciano creyó que era una buena idea hacer la segunda prueba aquí, sin acordarse de que la muchacha rubia y su hermana menor son débiles al contacto con el agua, es por eso que llevo a la pequeña también- se expresó el ojiverde, haciendo que se fije en la niña y lo ayude para llegar hasta tierra firme, siendo recibidos por los profesores y la medimaga que se quejaba cada vez que lo veía a él.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tercera prueba tocó fondo tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a tragar la píldora de que su príncipe había sido raptado para subsiguientemente regresar con el cadáver de Diggory y exclamando que el Gran Otro había regresado, sangrando de un brazo y repleto de diminutos tajos que parecían producto de esquirlas. Corrió tras el director y el profesor de Pociones para salvar nuevamente a Harry, quien el tutor de DADA llevó a su oficina para demostrarle que no era quien decía ser. Creó una bola de fuego en su mano derecha, aprovechando que los dos adultos y el resto de sus hermanos y amigos que llegaron estaban atendiendo a su príncipe, para lanzársela al impostor con el fin de utilizarlo como sacrificio a R’hllor, pidiéndole fuerzas para ganar esta guerra, teniendo que actuar como una niña temerosa cuando los responsables a cargo se percataron del hecho, adjudicándolo a un método de defensa que el mortífago poseía.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Se sentía utilizada como un simple peón por el director, quien les ordenó a todos que no debían comunicarse con su señor, usando la estúpida excusa de que necesitaba tiempo a solas por la muerte del muchacho a manos del Gran Otro. Tenía que quedarse encerrada viendo como su hermano intentaba coquetear con su amiga, o a su madre querer imponerse en una casa ajena solo para ser silenciada cuando hartó al dueño de casa.

Era más que obvio que él estaría enojado con ellos, pero demostrándolo simplemente con una actitud gélida, casi la misma que le dio a ella hace mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera Tonks pudo perturbar su impasibilidad que tenía tras mostrarle su habilidad, algo que no le impresionó ya que le recordaba a los acólitos de la Casa de Blanco y Negro. Sirius intentó hablar con él, pero el pelinegro solo lo miró fijamente con sus orbes verdes que emanaban un destello gris por momentos, hasta que se cansó y regresó a sentarse junto a ella frente a las llamas de la chimenea, ignorando los insultos del elfo y el retrato vivo que maldecía a todo que lo habitase la casa.

-Ginny, ves algo en el fuego? – pronunció el joven, hablando por primera vez desde que llegó.

-Harry¡ Ya no estás enojado conmigo? – preguntó la pelirroja, dejándose llevar por la juventud que su cuerpo tenía y todo lo que acarreaba eso.

-Nunca estuve enojado contigo, solo con la idiotez de algunos. Tranquilamente podrían haberme enviado cartas a través de un buzón y no una lechuza. Sin contar que van a llevarme a juicio por defenderme de un Dementor, si tengo suerte esta vez no tendrás que revivirme de las apuñaladas- dijo cansado el joven, sacudiendo el pelo de la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Mmh…no lo sé. El Caballero Cebolla no está aquí para detenerme de tocar tu cuerpo en esta vida- con una sonrisa descarada le comentó, provocándole una tos incómoda a su príncipe.

-Melisandre, contrólate o me obligarás a hacer algo en un lugar donde estoy siendo vigilado de peor forma que cuando estaba con Mance…en fin, has visto alfo en el fuego? – dijo la amalgama de Jon y Harry, recomponiéndose de la situación previa, solo para ver que el ceño de ella se frunció por un minuto.

-El Ministerio ha movido tu juicio para dos horas antes…cómo se atreve ese gordo infiel?! Juro que lo ataré y sacrificaré en honor al Señor de la Luz…- enojada, empezó a apretar sus puños, sorprendiendo a su acompañante por la efusiva forma de actuar que tenía en esta vida.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casi estuvo a punto de atacar esos raquíticos caballos alados de no haber sido por su amiga de la infancia Luna, quien le recordaba a Kinvara, que le advirtió sobre que eran y cómo era que nadie más podía verlos. Oyó murmurar a su príncipe que preferiría escuchar algunas historias del muchacho Greyjoy en lugar de estar frente a la mujer vestida de rosa que el Ministerio de Magia había impuesto en la escuela. No cabe duda que tras presenciar una de sus clases, pudo confirmar sus palabras, siéndole difícil controlar el fuego a pesar de recibir el consejo del ojiverde sobre no exaltarse y que aplique todo lo que sabía cómo Melisandre para no enojarse por lo que la mujer sapo pudiese decir sobre él.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le causaba fascinación la impasibilidad que su prometido imponía contra cualquier avance que la rata blonda o el anuro rosa atentasen en su contra. Ignorándolos o dándoles la razón, algo que aprendió de sus experiencias con Thorne y Catelyn Tully, prefiriendo llevar a cabo el plan que Hermione creó sin preguntarle previamente. Su cercanía puede que moleste a su hermano, pero luego de que ella le diese ignición a sus túnicas, la dejó tranquiliza, disfrutando de tener los brazos de su señor alrededor de su cintura con la excusa de enseñarle el hechizo _Expectro Patronum_ , donde utilizó todas sus memorias felices que tenía junto a él. Muchos se preguntaban cómo y por qué su príncipe practicaba con una espada bastarda contra unos maniquíes animados, a lo que ella supo rápidamente que era para no perder la práctica y agilidad.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No comprendió como lo había logrado él para engañar a la mujer sapo con el fin de que se adentre en el bosque prohibido, exactamente a la zona de los centauros. Pero de esa manera pudieron salir sobre los caballos alados en dirección al Ministerio para hacer frente a los mortífagos que pensaban tenderles una trampa con las pesadillas que el Gran Otro enviaba repetidas veces a su prometido pero que poco efecto tenían luego de haber visto cosas peores.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, pero la aparición de la Orden del Fénix solo lo complicó todo, ya que empezaron a atacar a diestra y siniestra, arruinando el plan de su prometido donde llevaría a todos esos infieles con máscaras como los Hijos de la Arpía directamente a donde estaban esos cerebros que intentaron atacar a su hermano.

Debido al actual descontrol, él quedó junto a su padrino peleando al lado de un velo que gritaba voces de gente muerta hace antaño, siendo completamente tarde para que ella le advierta del peligro, ya que una loca desquiciada le disparó una maldición a su padrino, arrojándolo a la tela espectral y siendo absorbido de forma inmediata, silenciado a la sala mientras la asesina cantaba como una niña pequeña.

Divisó el dolor y la rabia en sus ojos esmeraldas, de la misma forma que se puso cuando todos los miembros de su familia fueron acribillados por el Rey de la Noche y sus Caminantes Blancos. Lo vio siendo sostenido por su tío, el antiguo profesor de DADA, con la esperanza de evitar que haga una locura. Pero nadie estaba preparado para el momento en que sus ojos se volvieron blancos lechosos, mientras que uno a uno los mortífagos empezaron a matarse entre ellos, volando en explosiones de sangre que reventaban sus torsos o laceraban sus cabezas, dejando únicamente de pie a la mujer homicida que temblaba de miedo por lo que vio.

-Qué sucede, Lady Lestrange? Acaso no le gustó la devolución? Es una lástima…pero le dejaré morir con honor, _Stupefy!_ – exclamó su príncipe, luego de utilizar su habilidad como Cambiapieles, y zafarse del abrazo de su tío para arrojar a la mujer loca a través del velo.

-Harry…Qué has hecho? – Remus Lupin preguntó, viendo tanta muerte a su alrededor.

-Quién les dijo que estábamos aquí? Responde, Lupin! – gélidamente preguntó el pelinegro, asumiendo su personalidad como Lord Comandante y Rey del Norte.

-El profesor Snape advirtió a la Orden…- comenzó a decir el hombre lobo, solo para ser ignorado y dejado atrás cuando el ojiverde empezó a dirigirse a través de un largo pasillo.

-Ya no importa. Ahora les recomiendo que se preparen porque al final del pasillo se encuentra Voldemort aguardando mi llegada por esta dichosa profecía. Toma Ginny, tenla y quédate atrás. El resto, quiero que apenas crucemos el umbral alcen escudos tanto físicos como mágicos para contener cualquier hechizo que el bastardo quiera hacer. Avanzaremos lentamente y atacaremos a matar, no me importa que se nieguen a ello, es matar o morir, entendieron? – seriamente dijo el joven con sangre dracónica y lobuna en sus venas.

-Nosotros estamos listos, Potter. Y tú? Eres un adolescente nada más- Moody habló, solo para ser derribado al suelo tras barrer su pierna ortopédica.

-Muerto- declaró fríamente el príncipe prometido.

Obedeció el pedido de su señor, alzando escudos con su varita y orando al Dios Rojo para que los ilumine mientras avanzaban contra el Gran Otro, quien empezó a retroceder poco a poco cuando el anciano manipulador apareció, inclinando aún más la balanza a favor de ellos. Se indignó enormemente cuando el enemigo de su señor asumió una forma sombría e intentó poseerlo, teniendo que pasar al frente a pesar de los gritos de advertencia, y prenderlo fuego mientras realizaba una plegaria a R’hllor para que expulse ese ser de su campeón.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Desobedeció a su madre, pero para ella valió la pena poder pasar un tiempo con su príncipe en la casa que pertenecía a su padrino. Los Goblins se la entregaron como herencia junto con las bóvedas de los infieles muertos como derecho de victoria, asumiendo de forma inmediata su emancipación aunque el anciano protestase.

Estaban recostados en el sofá completamente desnudos, siendo iluminados únicamente por las llamas danzantes de la chimenea, oyendo el crujir de las brasas. Sus finos dedos trazaban las cicatrices de su cuerpo, produciéndole cosquillas con su rojo cabello suelto, algo que él amaba de ella ya que había tomado un mecho y lo llevaba a sus labios para besarlo.

-Parece que yo soy el adulto este tiempo- pronunció con una ligera sonrisa el hombre joven.

-Extrañaba sentirlo dentro de mí, mi señor. Llenando cada centímetro con su semilla- feliz dijo la pelirroja, alcanzando sus labios.

Estando en esa posición, ella sintió algo envolverse alrededor de su cuello, teniendo que separarse para ver que era, sorprendiéndose enormemente al descubrir un collar igual al que utilizaba en su vida previa.

-Fui a un joyero y le pedí que hiciese uno con los detalles que podía recordar. Estaba esperando haya hoy para dártelo. Feliz cumpleaños, Ginny- habló Harry, casi siendo asfixiado por una sacerdotisa emocionada, recordando que nadie le había regalado algo después de ser vendida como esclava en su vida anterior.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían visto a la rata rubia hablando con otros ciegos seguidores del Gran Otro, empezando a sospechar cuál sería su intención dañina este año. Se sorprendieron cuando vieron el cambio de profesores que hubo, siendo Snape el nuevo tutor de DADA y un tal Slughorn en Pociones, aunque este último era igual de idiota que Mace Tyrell, ya que cansaba a todos por igual con sus constantes historias sumamente exageradas.

El coqueteo entre su hermano y Hermione, y los insistentes llamados del anciano a su prometido, la estaban molestando, teniendo que buscar un poco de relajación en volar una escoba para posteriormente postularse como candidata del equipo de Quidditch. Otra cosa que halló provechosa, fue el libro que Harry estaba usando en Pociones, el cual tuvo que arrojar en la Sala de Menesteres para satisfacer el molesto orgullo dañado de su amiga, pero no sin antes copiarlo todo y guardarlo en su maleta, dándole una copia a ella que le serviría el año entrante, teniendo la posibilidad de ganarse un vial de Felix Felicis como él lo hizo.

-Qué es lo que quiere el anciano manipulador? – con el ceño fruncido, preguntó, logrando que el rubí de su gargantilla emita una fugaz luz.

-Al parecer quiere mostrarme que de alguna manera, Voldemort logró dividir su alma en siete partes según los recuerdos de Slughorn. Sin contar que quiere llevar a buscar una de sus partes en medio de una isla cuando lo que vimos en las llamas nos indican cualquier otro punto menos ese- señaló él, desando su frente para tranquilizarla.

-Lo sé. Una de esas entidades demoniacas estaba en casa de tu padrino. Otra aquí, donde tiramos el libro que molestaba a Hermione. Uno en el banco de los duendes gruñones. Y el último en una mansión junto al Gran Otro- dijo ella, sabiendo ya que el diario y su príncipe tuvieron un trozo del mal que ya fue purificado.

-Eso deja a tres que ya fueron destruidos. Uno por un colmillo venenoso. Otro por ti cuando me prendiste fuego para purificarme el año pasado, y el restante está matando al anciano, queriendo quedar como un mártir- expresó el ojiverde.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se lo agradecería de una forma memorable a su señor, quien le había dado a ella el vial de suerte líquida para que nada le sucediese cuando tuvo que defender el colegio junto a todos los demás de los infieles que la rata rubia había logrado meter en el castillo. Puede que el anciano haya muerto tras caer de la Torre de Astronomía, pero al menos su príncipe estaba a salvo luego de asegurarse que lo que retenía la isla era una reliquia apócrifa, aprovechando el momento de debilidad del anciano para hacerse con su varita y la piedra que el anillo maldito tenía, algo que el Señor de la Luz le había indicado como objetos importantes para él.

-o-o-o-o-o-

El cabello rojo revoloteaba de un lado al otro mientras ella caminaba nerviosa en la casa de sus pares aguardando la llegada de sus hermanos y príncipe, tratando de hacer oídos sordos a las palabras de su madre que le decía que todo estaría bien y que debían preparar todo para la boda de Bill con Fleur. Llevó una mano a su gargantilla, rozando con sus dedos la gema colorada, orando por el bienestar de todos ellos, ya que eran su familia y novio. Novio…recordaba aun cuando lo vio por primera vez en esta vida, siéndole imposible siquiera saludarlo correctamente, teniendo que esconderse en todo momento tras las faldas de su madre. Realmente le gustaba llamarlo así, o incluso usar cualquiera de sus nombre en lugar de llámalo “señor”.

Un estruendo resonó afuera, para que a continuación la puerta de La Madriguera se abra violentamente cuando casi todos ingresaron llevando un George sangrando debido a la pérdida de una oreja. Estuvo a punto de prender fuego a su ex tutor de DADA cuando atrapó del cuello y apuntó con su varita a Harry.

-Dime, qué fue lo que había en…UFFF!!! – no pudo terminar de hablar el hombre lobo debido a que recibió un puñetazo al hígado y un barrido de piernas.

-Muerto- declaró fríamente como hace dos años, provocando que todos lo reconociesen.

-Dónde está Ojo Loco? – preguntó ella, dándose cuenta que faltaba el tuerto junto con el ladrón de poca monta.

-Llenaron con oro suficiente el bolsillo de Fletcher al parecer, ya que nos hallamos con una tropa de mortífagos, volando listos para interceptarnos. Hedwig se salvó de pura suerte cuando lo agarré en el aire y Hagrid esquivó al idiota que no quiere morir de una vez- explayó el ojiverde, abriendo su campera para liberar a la lechuza nívea que voló hasta el hombro de la pelirroja.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pacientemente, esperaba de pie en medio del salón junto al resto de los alumnos, profesores y miembros restantes de la Orden del Fénix, luego de reducir a los gemelos Carrow, quienes tenían una incestuosa relación que palidecía si se comparaba con la de los Lannister o los antiguos Targaryen.

Ella esperaba la llegada de su novio, su hermano y su amiga, vigilando atentamente que todo lo que ella y el príncipe habían planeado estuviese en posición y protegidos bajo distintas salas, preparados para acabar con la guerra contra el Gran Otro lo más rápido posible.

Las gigantes puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par, dejando que el trío dorado entre, luciendo cansado pero con unas muecas victoriosas, dejando que Ron arroje al suelo una bolsa que contenía los tres Horrocrux que estaban imbuidos en las reliquias que pertenecieron a los fundadores, siendo purificados por la espada que el ojiverde utilizó cuando la salvó por primera vez y ahora cargaba en su cintura, superponiendo por un momento en su cabeza la imagen de Jon caminando hacia ella en medio de un campo nevado.

-Él y sus seguidores están a medio kilómetro de distancia. Está todo listo? – cuestionó Harry a Charly, usando su voz de Rey del Norte.

-Sí, Harry…pero estás seguro de que funcionará? – un poco temeroso por la idea, cuestionó.

El joven solo le dio media sonrisa para luego avanzar hasta ella, abrazándola sin importarles que estaban rodeados de una multitud de gente, alejándose unos centímetros entre sí para que Harry desenfunde su espada y ponerla en sus manos.

-Creo que es hora…Nissa Nissa- con una rara sonrisa de pura seguridad, le dijo, oyendo como la gente preguntaba confundida, solo para exclamar en sorpresa cuando ella hizo que la hoja estalle en llamas.

-Que R’hllor guíe tu camino…Azor Ahai- replicó ella, haciendo entrega del arma que hace tiempo utilizó para acabar con el Rey de la Noche antes de morir.

Estudiantes, profesores, Aurores, familiares e incluso centauros y otros seres del bosque prohibido observaban en silencio el intercambio religioso que había entre los dos, donde el fuego de la espada los hacía lucir muchos más adultos y experimentados, como si hubiesen hecho esto antes.

-Volveré, mi sacerdotisa roja-

-Aguardaré su regreso, mi príncipe prometido-

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus ojos marrones observaron junto a todos los demás como el Gran Otro se paraba frente a todos ellos junto a su ejército de infieles, gigantes, vampiros y hombres lobos, exigiendo en voz alta que le entreguen a Harry, haciendo que solo sonría de forma cómplice junto a los otros, deshaciendo los hechizos que ocultaban a cinco dragones apostados sobre las torres del castillo, enseñando sus dientes y resoplando humo cuando el mismo Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad, rebelando que estaba justo en frente de su enemigo.

-Te creí más inteligente, Potter. Mira que traer dragones, deben de estar muy desesperados, no? Entrégate y te prometo que ellos vivirás bajo mi mando- el pálido hombre con rasgos de serpiente habló, sin percatarse que la capa colgaba del costado izquierdo de su cadera.

-Inclínate ante nosotros y mostraré misericordia, Riddle...es mi única oferta para ti y tus lacayos- habló autoritariamente Harry, recordando las historias de su tía, la rompedora de cadenas.

-Lo siento Potter, pero tendré que decepcionarte. Aún no tienes "eso" para ser alguien con mi poder. Mortífagos, ataquen! - comandó Voldemort.

Todos vieron como el ejército avanzaba con sus varitas en alto, listos para atacar, pero deteniéndose cuando el ojiverde llevó su varita hasta su garganta, amplificando su voz y mirando con una sonrisa torcida a los dragones.

-DRACARYS! -

Las furiosas llamaradas consumieron a todos los miembros del ejército y la serpiente que contenía el Horrocrux, derritiendo carne y huesos con tanta velocidad que parecía mentira, llenando el ambiente con un aroma a azufre y pelo quemado, disgustando a los estudiantes. Las máscaras de los mortífagos se fundieron en sus caras, sacando gritos agónicos de dolor, mientras que los gigantes aplastaban todo a su paso con la esperanza de apagar las llamas que consumían sus cuerpos. Voldemort miraba aterrado lo que sucedía, habiendo tenido tiempo suficiente para cubrirse con un escudo mágico del daño, viendo como su enemigo profetizado había hecho lo mismo, mostrando una espada con la hoja en el mismo estado que todo a su alrededor.

Cuando el infierno se terminó, solo el dúo de hombres se hallaba de pie con vida, donde Riddle no perdió tiempo y atacó mortalmente a Harry, quien bloqueaba los rayos verdes con su espada, habiendo peleado anteriormente con un ser mucho más rápido y peligroso que la serpiente humanoide. La pelirroja y los demás veían como el ojiverde avanzaba lentamente, tapando cada maldición asesina con Lightbringer, logrando en una esprintada llegar hasta él y derribarlo al suelo cuando golpeó su mandíbula con el pomo, poniéndose sobre él mientras quitaba su varita y procedía a golpearlo brutalmente, como lo había hecho con Ramsay Bolton en la Batalla de los Bastardos, finalizando la guerra tras pararse y hundir la espada en llamas en el pecho albino del monstruo racista y genocida, dejando que poco a poco su cuerpo se convierta en cenizas. Pudiendo así, cumplir finalmente con lo que no pudo la vez anterior.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Se hallaba en éxtasis puro, sonriendo ampliamente y enseñando sus blancos dientes mientras intentaba arreglar su vestido rojo como la sangre. Viendo como él aguardaba a metros de ella, portando un traje negro con una piel sobre sus hombres y esperando pacientemente. Su familia y amigos miraban expectantes la ceremonia, estando ahí incluso miembros renombrados del Ministerio que trabajaban con Harry, y jugadoras de Quidditch que eran compañeras de ella tras ser convencida por su príncipe para que haga lo que disfrutaba desde niña, más que él obviamente.

Ambos habían elegido el ocaso del invierno, siendo un paisaje casi irónico a la situación que habían vivido en su pasado, viendo los árboles revelando sus hojas verdes a través de la nieve que pausadamente iba derritiéndose con la onírica primavera que siempre ansiaron ver luego de acabar con el Gran Otro, en lugar de morir en brazos del otro por las heridas mortales que sufrieron. El borde inferior de sus respectivas ropas se humedecían ligeramente con la nieve que se volvía agua rápidamente alrededor de la hoguera que ardía formando la silueta de un corazón en el centro de las llamas.

Sus manos delgadas alcanzaron finalmente las fuertes extremidades de él, siendo cubiertas con una sensación de seguridad y amor proveniente de aquel niño maltratado que sobrevivió ante toda adversidad. Los ojos marrones brillando en un rojizo, al igual que su gargantilla gracias a la luz del fuego, viendo su contraparte verde con un ligero destello gris en el contorno externo de sus iris. Un peso colgó de sus hombros delgados, sintiendo la piel rozando contra su tez, dejando que aspire el aroma de su señor mientras soltaba una risita contagiosa debido a que su anhelo se había cumplido luego de tantos años de devoción a su Señor de las Llamas y la Oscuridad.


	4. Lo prometimos, recuerdas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La muerte es algo que no debemos temer porque, mientras somos, la muerte no es y cuando la muerte es, nosotros no somos"

El viento frío, que soplaba furiosamente desde el mar hacia la tierra, hacía flamear su cabello oscuro y sus ropas mientras bañaba la torre con un aroma salado. Sus ojos violetas observaban triste y vacíamente el horizonte desde lo alto de Palestone Sword, depositando su mano derecha sobre su estómago. Le hubiese agradado poder llorar por lo que se convirtió su vida, pero con tantas pérdidas ya le era imposible. Su hija nonata, su hermano, su amiga e incluso el hombre que amaba quien se casó con otra mujer. Se sentía derrotada personalmente, el hecho de siquiera pensar en ello la fatigaba, deseando tan solo poder cerrar los ojos y poder aplacar su sufrimiento.

El delgado y alto cuerpo femenino temblaba con ímpetu gracias al soplido del céfiro, desde la ventana de la alta estructura de piedra. Los pies absorbían lo helado de las rocas, sus cabellos castaños obscuros bloqueaban su vista y cosquilleaban su nariz, los nudillos de sus aterciopeladas manos se volvían blancos enfermizos con la fuerza que empleaba en el marco de la abertura.

-En serio quiere tomar esa decisión, Lady Dayne? – una voz ronca resonó a su espalda.

La mirada de la muchacha se dirigió imperiosamente sobre su hombro izquierdo, hallando a un hombre recostado en el suelo hojeando un libro de blancas coberturas.

-Quién es usted? Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? Qué busca? – interrogó la dama, tratando de moldear una máscara de seriedad.

El hombre sonrió torcidamente, girando su cabeza para que sus miradas se encuentren por primera vez. Sus ropas extrañas y su cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo realizaban un perfecto equilibrio con su piel pálida y sus orbes esmeraldas.

-Estoy aquí para ver cómo sería el desenlace de tu historia, pequeña. Debo admitir que ellos no se empeñaron en hacértela fácil, pero hay un viejo dicho que es: “Lo que no te mata, sólo te hace más fuerte”- comentó divertido, con su mirada verde realizando un chispeo que llamó la atención de la fémina.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, maldiciendo internamente su presencia extraña y molesta que perturbaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Saltarás? Eso sería una muerte bastante dolorosa, pequeña. Existe una gran posibilidad de que caigas con tus piernas y te las rompas, muriendo en agonía debido al aire que ingresaría por tus huesos quebrados. También puede que caigas de espalda u pierdas la movilidad de la parte inferior de tu cuerpo. O en el peor de los casos, tu cabeza tocará primero el suelo y te la abrirás como una sandía estrellada- señaló el extraño, dibujando un rostro de preocupación, llevándose un dedo a su mentón.

Ashara vio con asombro como actuaba con tanta naturalidad, como si supiese de lo que estaba hablando, lo que le provocó un poco de duda, pues no había visto ese factor. Pero al cabo de un rato sacudió su cabeza y volteó a ver con empeño su destino final.

-Sabes, dicen que el suicidio es la vía de escape para el cobarde…pero yo creo que solo los valientes pueden hacerlo. Aunque claro, hay miles de formas más rápidas o indoloras para llevar a cabo ello. Por ejemplo podrías ponerte una soga en el cuello y arrojarte al vacío, de esa forma morirás desnucada en lugar de ahogada. O bien podrías cortarte las venas y sumergirte en una tina repleta de agua, no sentirás dolor y terminarás durmiéndote- expresó el hombre pálido, yendo hasta la enorme cama y dejándose caer en el colchón, girando sobre su estómago para poder apreciar los rasgos faciales de la joven una vez más.

-Deja de decir eso! Quién eres, extraño?! Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí cuando la puerta está bloqueada?! – ordenó saber ella.

El ojiverde carcajeó, levantándose de la cama y acercándose hasta el mismo marco de la ventana que ella estaba parada, esturando su mano hasta la barbilla de la mujer, provocándole un estremecimiento al sentir sus helados dedos tocarla.

-Una simple puerta de madera no puede detenerme, pequeña. Por cierto, viendo que tu propósito ha tardado en decidirse, lo mejor será que te baje de allí. Sería una verdadera lástima que resbalases y caigas al vacío, no? No creo que a Arthur, Elia o la pequeña Nymeria les guste que aquella mujer que tanto quieren tenga un feo accidente…- con un humor retorcido bromeó el hombre, tomando sus frágiles caderas y descendiéndola frente suyo.

Ella se sentía como un insecto cuando fue acarreada, la sensación etérea de su asimiento le dio a entender claramente que no importaba si había nacido en cuna de oro o en un callejón abandonado. El invisible aura de superioridad que emanaba la acobardaba, y sus palabras helaban su espina dorsal. Era como envolverse instintivamente en una gran manta y cerrar los ojos para dormir durante años y años.

-He de admitir que conocí a muchas mujeres a lo largo de mi existencia, pero ninguna se tomó el atrevimiento de comerme con la mirada y seguir tomada de mis brazos- comentó burlonamente, siendo liberado inmediatamente, lo que le hizo reír.

-Cómo sabes de ellos? Cómo sabes el nombre de mi bebé? Quién eres? – preguntó exigentemente, alejándose lo más que podía mientras intentaba levantar la espada que había pertenecido a su hermano.

-Mi pequeña Ashara…sé todo sobre ti. Te conozco desde el día en que tu padre impregnó a tu madre. Tú sabes quién soy…no importa el nombre que me den, siempre significará lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo, por qué necesitaría de un nombre? Cuándo simplemente estoy infinitésimamente más allá de su requerimiento? – respondió con más preguntas, extendiendo sus brazos, dejado caer como una cascada el negro velo de sus telas.

His calm words disoriented the violet eye's compass of thought. He spoke as if time did not affect him while he looked like someone her own age. He said that people gave him many names but did not require them. For a moment she remembered those stories that her mother told her as a child about the Seven. Focusing mainly on the last of these. He who was alone waiting patiently for company, for those who will walk by his side as a friend and cheer their existence. That to which she should never fear if she had been good, for he would carry her in his arms and sing to her until she fell asleep.

-Ya te has dado cuenta de quién soy, mi hermoso amanecer? Sin darte cuenta habías dicho uno de mis tanto nombres, sin contar que esperabas con ansias mi presencia- dijo el pelinegro, afirmándose contra la pared, fundiéndose en las sombras producidas por los muebles.

La mujer de ojos amatista se quedó sin palabras, viendo el rostro pálido del hombre con un semblante jovial que escondía en sus ojos la soledad proporcionada por los milenios de existencia. No podía quitar de su cabeza los cuentos oídos. El desconocido, por su parte, miraba con curiosidad las actitudes de la pequeña muestra de vida que estaba de pie delante suyo, ansiando saber que decisión optaría para poder continuar.

-Sí estás aquí por mi…entonces por qué me bajaste de la ventana? – dudoso preguntó la mujer Dorniana.

-Ya te lo dijo, no? Existían muchos posibles desenlaces para tu caída. Nunca he dicho que no debas obliterar tu existencia…son dos cosas muy distintas- lúdicamente le respondió, moviendo sus manos para hacer una mímica de lo que sucedería si se arrojase por la ventana.

Él sonrió ante la sorpresa de ella, quien era una mera flama que intentaba alumbrar el espacio lleno de penumbra, solo para que el leve soplido de la muerte la apagase. Siempre esperó por ella, observándola detenidamente con el pasar de sus años, apreciando como la gente que la rodeaba despreciaba su existencia por ser visto como la antítesis de la vida.

Pero por qué se ve la muerte como el fin de la vida? Si al final todo lo que se vive es una ilusión y un sufrimiento…

Ella era el amanecer, la luz, la vida. Él era el anochecer, la oscuridad, la muerte.

-Siempre me he dicho que nunca sabré la fecha en la iba a fallecer, pero sí, en la que había muerto. Mi madre relataba con cariño como eres odiado por ser una dolorosa verdad- le confesó la dama, dejando atrás esa sensación de pavor que recorría su espalda.

El hombre estiró su mano para tocar el pelo sedoso de ella, deslizando sus dedos largos a través de ellos. El aroma salado que se impregnó a su cuerpo se profundizaba en sus olvidados pulmones tiesos.

-Tú y yo firmamos un pacto hace mucho tiempo. Yo no debía perseguirte y tú no huirías de mí. Simplemente…algún día nos tendríamos que encontrar. Una promesa que mantuvimos hasta hoy- triste comunicó el ojiverde, agachando su cabeza para posicionarla a la altura de la fémina.

-Viví…es todo lo que puedo decir. Me hubiese agradado que los demás no se hubiesen esforzado en darme las consecuencias de los actos ajenos, pero si de esa manera llegábamos a este punto…- cansada respondió, estirando su propia mano hasta el rostro pálido y depositando una caricia, como si se acordase de algo antiguo.

-Ella está esperándote, lo sabes? Puede que mi deber sea sumamente despreciado, y que mi actitud sea una completa molestia, pero nunca interferiría con la unión de dos personas que se buscan- alegó el desconocido, provocándole un ascenso en la comisura de los labios color rosa.

-Y tú? Esperaste por nuestra promesa…acaso me dejarás verla y te irás? No me llevarás en brazos y cantarás como mi madre dijo? – punzó ella, esta vez burlonamente, cosa que le sacó una carcajada seca y rasposa.

El pelinegro se separó de ella, acercándose a la ventana y viendo el horizonte, donde el sol empezaba a morir para traer a la vida a la luna y las estrellas en Starfall. Las olas golpeaban con ímpetu las rocas escarpadas que Ashara había estado viendo horas atrás con cariño, y el viento se había detenido para dejar paso a una suave brisa de una noche de falsa primavera.

Se volteó, notando que la postura de la ojivioleta no había cambiado para nada, como si esperase lo prometido por su difunta madre. Por lo que se acercó a ella y con sumo cuidado ubicó sus delgados brazos alrededor de su espalda y parte posterior de las piernas, alzándola contra su pecho.

-No lamento nada el hecho de detener una muerte escabrosa- susurró, produciendo un vaho helado que salía de su boca.

-Lo sé…ahora solo déjame reposar en tu pecho, aflojar los músculos de mi corazón y poner a dormitar mi alma para poder hablar por el resto de nuestras existencia junto a nuestra hija- respondió ella, cerrando los ojos y así perderse la sonrisa que había producido en el extraño de vestimenta negra, quien cantaba una nana para inducirla en un sueño eterno.

Ninguno de los dos prestó atención a la puerta que se abrió bruscamente, dejando entrar a dos hombres con gruesas pieles. No atendieron al llanto que estos empezaron a liberar por llegar tarde y dejar que la pérdida la consumiese. Y tampoco vieron como acarrearon el cuerpo pálido a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a la tierra rojiza, depositándola rodeada de flores y cubriéndola de polvo.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte?

Se muere el amor?

O se enamora la muerte?

Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada y el amor amaría hasta la muerte.


End file.
